Illuminating apparatuses have many structural forms and various lighting degrees. Some illumination apparatuses comprise several small illumination sources and/or one long light source, such as neon light sources, to create an illuminating lamp. However, none of these lamps are in the form of a hanging picture, which further provides means to control the amount of light emitting from these lamps.